Sayonara
by Musaga
Summary: Hace tan poco tiempo que te has ido y ya deseo tu regreso para gritarte lo idiota que eres por faltar a esa promesa tan cursí de permanecer a mi lado. ¿Cómo pudiste sonreir tan natural en plena despedida? cuando yo no pude ni susurrar un "no te vayas"...


¡Amo esta pareja! asi que... no tengo más que decir.

***Monochrome Factor no me pertenece***

_-Spoiler del final-_

**

* * *

**

**Sólo adiós**

No han pasado ni cinco horas desde que sentí tu mano desvanecerse entre la mia, desde que mi corazón se detuvo por segundos presagiando tu partida. ¿Cómo lograste sonreir de manera tan brillante en plena despedida? Shirogane… yo… yo ¡ni siquiera pude articular palabra! No pude ni siquiera susurrar un "no te vayas" o un vergonzoso "no me dejes" porque eso es lo ñunico que resonaba en mi patético interior, una plegaria que jamás conocerías pero que sospecho ya sabías.

Miré con melancolia y confusión tu sonriente rostro y esos ojos que jamás dejaron de verme con eso que tu llamabas amor.

En ese instante sentí por primera vez la necesidad y ansiedad de entrelazar tus dedos con los mios, dejar de lado la pose de indiferecia y permitirme dejar expuesto una parte de mi sentir, el roce de dedos supongo fue una suplica muda que ambos deseabamos al notar que no habría oportunidad para una mas.

Ni siquiera en ese momento fui capaz de reconocer mi evidente verdad; aquella realidad que poco a poco comenzaba a mostrarse sin que yo lo notara.

¿Notas como mentiste en tu más perfecta promesa?

No, no lo haces, porque de hacerlo es seguro que estarías a mi lado empalagándome el día como era tu enfermiza costumbre; siento molestia conmigo mismo ante esta debilidad sentimental que amenaza con incrementarse.

"_A veces quiero estar solo"_

¿Cuántas veces te pedí me dejaras solo? Constantemente te exigí mantener tu boca cerrada, que dejaras de abrumarme con bochornosas confesiones que sólo atentaban contra mi moralidad; sin fin de ocasiones te aparte de mi lado ante la vergüenza de que la gente notara como lograbas sonrojarme con tus lujuriosos abrazos.

¿Cuántas veces te grité que te largaras? Muchas, según recuerdo.

Ahora el tiempo es real y en verdad la luna de miel se acabo, finalmente decidiste hacerme caso y optaste por dejarme: ¡me abandonaste! Poco te importo que me hubiera vuelto dependiente de tus palabras salidas de cuentos de hadas, en nada consideraste que los abrazos nocturnos para mi eran una molestia necesaria ¿no notaste acaso que mi mirada te gritaba cuán importante eras para mí?

No lo hiciste… porque me empeñe en usar una hipócrita mascara que ocultaba todo sentimiento por ti, pero tampoco es enteramente mi culpa, TU debiste entender que sólo soy un adolescente que empieza a experimentar sensaciones jamás sentidas, sensaciones hormonales que ¡un hombre me provoca!, ignoro si del lugar que vienes es normal sentir atracción por otro hombre, pero al menos aquí, donde yo vivo no es muy normal que digamos.

Debiste ser más paciente o quizás yo debí ser menos mojigato ¿verdad? Que más daba darte mi permiso para dejarte entrar por completo en mi cuerpo y alma, después de todo mi habitación era el testigo mudo de aquellas sutiles caricias que por las noches me brindabas, presenció todos esos suaves besos que yo te permitía darme para después gritarte de fingida manera lo atrevido y desvergonzado que eras; me dejabas jugar contigo pero supongo que no era suficiente sólo jugar, tú en verdad deseabas amar y yo te privé de hacerlo, estúpidamente te limité y me convertí en un obstáculo en mi propia felicidad.

En definitiva sigo siendo un niñato inmaduro.

¿Cómo terminará esta historia, Shirogane? O tal vez ya termino… lo peor es que ahora no me imagino trazando un camino yo solo, no es una idea aceptable resignarme a luchar solo o simplemente vivir sin tus locuras inmorales y cursilerias baratas, esa en definitiva no es opción. Tal vez en algún momento debi pensar y preever que esta unión no sería eterna o que en algún momento sufriría una fractura, en verdad debí pensar ¿cómo sería mi vida, estando tu fuera de ella?

Que tarde tan fría y opaca; contrasta tanto con aquel atardecer rojizo que en silencio contemplamos alguna vez, ambos reflejos plasmados en el agua del artificial lago. Tú sonreías como tonto y me veías con inpertinente insistencia, yo sólo atinaba a gritonear que dejaras de hacerlo incrementando así tu necedad. Después de aquel día todo se fue tornando borroso y obscuro: tanta era mi dependencia por ti que la simple idea de saberte un traidor en verdad me frustraba al grado de desatar en mi interior una inagotable rafaga de colera.

_"Yo siempre estaré contigo, en salud o enfermedad, hasta que nuestros cabellos enblanquezcan; no habrá minuto en el que me separe de ti"_

No sabía diferenciar entre el dolor o enojo, no supe si era decepción o simple enojo por tu falsa traición, finalmente a estas alturas igual da porque esta vez en verdad tu ya no estas, al menos cuando te ibas tenía la certeza de que regresarías pero esta vez tengo una opresión realmente molesta que me inquieta. Pero ¿sabes? quiero confiar en que regresarás y en que podré gritarte lo bastardo que eres por incumplir tu promesa, porque yo confio en esas palabras que dijiste... pero mientras tanto seguiré buscando la manera de no recordarte a ti ni a tus emapalagosas palabras.

Me pregunto si realmente tengo lo necesario para volver a vivir solo, bien se que no y por ello aprieto con duerza mis puños intentando sofocar la frustración que me invade, ¡todo es tu culpa! si tan sólo estuvieras aqui.

Shirogane, yo...

FIN

* * *

En definitiva no tengo tiempo para fics largos, asi que permitanme dejarles estas pequeñas historias en lo que hago un espacio en mi agenda de pendientes jojo.

¡Gracias por su lectura!


End file.
